Vongola Style MLP
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: A curious princess has a dream of a world beyond her own and she's found a way to it. Being the kind friend she is, Fluttershy offers to be her test subject, being flung into the world and bath of a certain mafia boss. How will the shy soul of the Element of Kindness fair in the world of Reborn? TsunaXFluttershy, EnmaXChrome. Other pairings will be shown later.


**Hey guys. Ben here. OKay, so yeah, I'm sure i just lost a whole shit ton of readers for this story, but, I felt I should give it a try. If it works it does, if itt doesn't, eh. I'm also on a massive Hitman Reborn kick right now, so expect a good few new stories featuring our favorite mafia family.**

 **Here's an idea of what to expect time wise. This takes place after Twilight defeated Lord Tirek and after Bermuda Von Veckensteins defeat.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Twilight, I-I'm not sure this is such a good idea." The yellow mare said as she watched her friend run around the library of her palace. Fluttershy had, unwillingly, been chosen to help her dear friend, Twilight, with a new experiment.

"Oh come on Fluttershy, aren't the least bit curious about the world I got to see? Just a tiny bit?" The alicorn countered, using her magic to pull down a few books here and there. "Spike, would you mind looking for Advanced Teleportation/Portal Spells? I can't seem to find it."

"On it!" The baby dragon shouted as he ran up the ladder, kicking off the side of the case to Twilights designated area. As the young princess's number one assistant, he had her filing system nearly memorized.

"Not really..." The shy mare whispered, her hooves running over the tops of each other. Twilight was one of her best friends, but sometimes her experiments didn't work as intended.

Some weeks before this, Twilight had had an odd dream where she saw a world inhabited by odd furless creatures. She didn't know if they were the dominant species or not, but what she saw was incredible to say the least. Carriages that moved without having to be pulled, boxes with moving pictures within.

She was definetly borderline obsessed as she began tearing into every book she could get a hold of, trying to find if this was a dream or something more. She never got the answer, but she did find a spell by Starswirl The Bearded, outlining that there were six paths on which souls travel. Though he didn't add the names of the paths, he did however create a spell that could be used to enter into one of the other paths. The spell was incomplete and as such, dangerous if used incorrectly.

Twilight hugged her friend close. "I promise, nothing will happen Fluttershy. I'm just gonna open the portal for a few seconds. It may be a few hours before I can bring you home, but I promise I will."

Fluttershy still didn't know if this was smart to do, but she trusted her friend. She smiled gently. "Okay Twilight. I'll do it."

Said mare hoof pumped as the baby dragon ran over to her, book in her magical grip. "Get her to say yes?"

"Uh huh, thank you, Spike." Twilight began flipping through the pages of her book, searching for the appropriate spell, smiling broadly as she located it, adding a few verses of her own which she hoped would stabilize the portal. She'd tweak it a bit to fit the situation as it unfurled. "Okay, Flutters, I'm just about ready."

"Mmmm." The yellow mare pouted at the old nickname Thunderlane had given her.

Twilight didn't look up from the spell to answer. "It's cute and I'm gonna keep using it. If nothing else, that jerk at least gave us a nice nickname for you." The alicorn slammed the tome shut, a large smile on her face. "Alright! I'm ready!" She shouted, nearly as giddy as Pinkie Pie.

' _I know I'm not.'_ Fluttershy thought as Twilight turned away from her, pulling out what looked like the yellow mares Element, now in the form of a pink choker. "Twilight, is that the-?" she asked as Twilight stepped behind her, snapping the choker in place around her neck.

"It's not actually the Element, Fluttershy. It's just a pink gem stone I asked Rarity to make for you. The band, however, is charmed. It'll make you look like what ever the dominant species is there and allow you to communicate and understand the language they use, though any honorifics they may use you'll have to remember on your own." The alicorn explained as she backed away to admire it. She smiled broadly and winked at the blushing pegasus, causing her to hider herself behind her wings. "Looks good on you, Flutters."

Fluttershy smiled lightly as she pulled her wings back, letting them settle on her back. Twilight took a deep breath as she stepped back, turning away from the pegasus. The alicorn's horn began to glow a soft pink, light rays shooting in every direction until she finally focused them with great effort at a single point on the floor. Fluttershy could actually see sweat beginning to build on her friends face as the spell was taking it's toll.

Wind began to whip around the trio as Fluttershy tried to hide behind Spike, a difficult task as she was twice his size. Twilight gave a cry of exertion as the light began to travel up in a straight line before opening into a swirling rainbow portal of orange, green, red, indigo, purple, blue, and yellow.

"Whoa," Spike said, enraptured by the swirling mass of colors in front of him. Fluttershy was similarly amazed, no longer hiding as she stepped closer to the portal. She turned to look at her friend in awe as Twilight began to fall forward, her eyes closed.

'Twilight!" Fluttershy began to rush forward, a massive force pulling her back towards the portal. The pegasus screamed as she was pulled into the swirling doorway, a long tunnel forming around her as she fell, the doorway shutting behind her.

Her choker began to glow, first at the center then outwards along the band. She could feel herself changing as a warm sensation began to fill her. The sensation slowly grew, making the seconds seem like hours as it became too much for the poor mare, a pain filled scream filling her ears as she continued the fall.

It wasn't until she turned to see a white light that the burning died down. Finally, Fluttershy felt herself break through the tunnel and into… water? And something else. She slowly opened her eyes, her green orbs looking into a pair of shocked caramel brown ones. She realized why she felt like was in water as they were submerged in it and the other thing she'd felt was her lips pressed against the… creatures she was currently on top of.

Both Fluttershy and the naked mystery creature popped out of the water, too shocked to make any noise for several seconds. After those seconds though… " **AHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 _ **It had been almost a year since the Representative Battle of the Rainbow and it's been a year since the Arcobaleno were freed from their curse. It's been six months since Tsuna finally decided he'd stop running. He realized that Dino, Reborn, and the Ninth were right. He couldn't run from this and pretend all the death simply didn't involve him any longer. The blood of the Vongola flowed through his veins and it was about time for him to stop running from who he was.**_

" _ **Do you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada, swear to lead the Vongola into a new age of strength and light and to lead this Famiglia with the grace and honor of it's forefathers?" Timoteo Vongola, Vongola IX, said, his powerful voice filling the air of the main foyer of the Vongola Manor.**_

 _ **To say Tsuna was on edge would be an understatement, his eyes closing as he tried to calm himself, may people beginning to murmur amongst themselves. He was terrified, his mind constantly asking if this was a good idea, but the Ninths words kept ringing in his mind.**_

' _ **The sooner you become the boss of Vongola, the sooner you'll see and end these fights and murders you so hate.'**_

 _ **Tsuna opened his eyes, his dying will flame lighting them. "I swear."**_

 _ **Timoteo smiled down at the closest thing he had to a grandchild, resisting the urge to hug the boy- no, young man. In the past year and a half since Reborn had come into his life, Tsuna had gone from being the crybaby little boy he had been to a man of great honor, kindness, and integrity. Though he was still a bit 'Dame' at times, Tsuna had grown up.**_

* * *

Tsuna sighed heavily as he walked through the house, his uniform jacket over his shoulder as that memory played in his mind again, though a different thought formed in his mind. _You'd think this far down the line me and Enma would be able to avoid getting our faces kicked in every other day._

The Decimo held the ice pack he'd gotten from the store to his swollen cheek. It had been two years since he won the Representative battle of the Rainbow, six months after his full inheritance ceremony, and Tsuna was, shockingly, a highschooler now. He'd only barely passed his entrance exams into Namimori High, HIbari following to make sure he held up the morals a school should have, Adelheid close behind.

Tsuna had finally decided it was fated for him to become Vongola Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo, but only once it was honestly necessary. While he had officially taken the reins as head of the Vongola, he wanted to try and live the life of a highschooler a little longer and The Ninth was happy to allow it. Only the ninth generation guardians and the tenth generation guardians along with a few of the bosses of families close to Tsuna knew of his new position.

It was decided that on the eve after Timoteo's death, Tsunayoshi would openly take his place as Vongola Decimo. Even though Vongola Nono was still in command for appearances sake, most of the paperwork that was necessary for him to do was sent to Tsuna. Much of it normally had to do with HIbari and Mukuro destroying places in their fights.

Speaking of Reborn, several months after the Representative Battles, Verde was able to find a way around their child like states. Using a serum derived from several types of plant life and of the Seven Flames of The Sky, he was able to expedite the process of their growth. After testing it on himself, the former Arcobaleno of Lightning found that their flames recorded and remembered their original ages, meaning they would isolate and destroy the serum once it aged them to a certain point.

To say Tsuna was shocked when he realized that the cool, suave man that had helped him fight his father and Bermuda was really his teacher would have been an understatement, as it normally was with him. Bianchi, for her part was beyond words. Tsuna didn't see his teacher for a few days after the first time Reborn told her it was him. Once he did and he asked why, the hitman's response was, 'I'm surprised you didn't hear us, Dame-Tsuna, we never left.' He smirked as Tsuna put two and two together, nearly passing out from the blood rushing to his face.

"You got beat up again, huh, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as his student came into view, sitting at the kotatsu with Iemistu, drinking a can of beer with Bianchi under his arm.

In an instant, Tsuna's overly active father was in his face, a dying will flame on his forehead. "Who beat up my adorable son?! I'll crush them!" Iemitsu shouted.

Tsuna only chuckled lightly as he sweat dropped. _… Nope, still don't like him._ "It's okay, Tou-san, it's not a big deal."

"Leave it be, Iemitsu." An elderly voice spoke behind them at the dinning room table. "Every man must come into his own in his own time." Tsuna looked over and a smile grew on his face as he realized who it was. "Isn't that right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Timoteo Vongola said as Tsuna's mother poured him another cup of tea.

"Grandpa!" Tsuna ran into the past his father, to the old man, said man standing as the young man came around the table, hugging him tightly as Nono laughed. The Decimo pulled back and took a seat adjacent from the old man as Iemitsu took his own seat.

"I hate to tell you this Tsuna, but me and the Ninth aren't here on a social call." Iemitsu said, switching from Japanese to Italian as he normally did when they spoke business. Tsuna's hyper intuition quickly picked up on his fathers unease, though Timoteo's kind-hearted laugh helped them both to calm down a bit.

"Now, now, Iemitsu, we can hold off on business talk for a bit." The elderly man looked down to see Lambo run into the room with pieces of candy in his hair and hands. "Ah, the Bovino child you chose as your lightning guardian, right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Lambo turned to look at the Ninth then gave the innocent smile he normally did. "Aha, you, old man! You wanna be Lambo-sama's underling."

"Lambo!"

Tsuna heard the safety of a gun click, looking over to see Reborn, Leon transformed into his gun as his fedora covered his eyes, a poison cooking cake in his woman's hand. Once again, The elder Vongola's laugh calmed the tension quickly. "I'd be honored, Lambo-kun, but I'm a bit old to be running and gunning with a young man with so much energy, don't you think?"

Lambo seemed to think for a second before laughing loudly. "Yeah, you're right! I wouldn't want you to die from being around my awesomeness for too long!"

I-pin came barreling into the room after the boy. "Lambo, give back I-pin's candy!"

"All the candy is Lambo's!" The cow brat jumped away, I-pin hot on his tail until Iemitsu caught the child martial artist and Tsuna caught the mafia child.

Tsuna was about to scold Lambo as Nono walked over to the two, smiling down at Lambo. "Now, Lambo-kun, answer me this. Would you like it if someone stole your candy?"

Lambo stopped struggling and kicking his older brother figure as he thought about this. "Well, Lambo would be mad at the mean person and sad that they took my candy." The Bovino boy pulled out a couple of grenades from his hair. "Then, I'd blow them up!" This caused Tsuna to start freaking out until Timoteo gently put his hands over the weapons, completely unafraid.

"Well, then how do think she feels then, Lambo-kun, when you, her friend, takes her candy without asking?"

Lambo froze in his mini tirade, slowly lowering his hands as his face grew sad. Tsuna looked up and noticed that everyone had grown quiet, even Reborn as he watched in stunned silence as the Ninth did what no one else in the house could do.

"Is there something you wish to say to I-pin-chan, Lambo-kun?"

Lambo nodded and put the grenade back in his hair as he searched through his hair for the candy he'd taken. He held the candy out as Iemitsu brought I-pin closer. "I'm sorry I took your candy, I-pin. Here, have some of Lambo's too." The little boy said as he held the candy out.

I-pin smiled and took her candy, putting Lambo's back. "It's okay, Lambo. Let's go play!" Lambo shouted happily as Tsuna and his dad set the children down, letting them run out the back to the yard.

All in attendance just turned to Nono, still shocked beyond words, who, for his part, only smiled. "I raised four children all but alone, five if you include Iemitsu. I know how to deal with a child."

Tsuna only laughed lightly as everyone else began to lose it. Timoteo tousled Tsuna's hair. "Why not go get washed up for the wonderful dinner your mother is making us, Tsunayoshi-kun. We can talk after we've had our fill."

Tsuna nodded, telling his mother he was going to bathe before walking around the corner to the bathroom. Reborn watched as his student left the room before looking over at the Ninth. "Ninth, what is it you're avoiding telling him?" he said in Italian, further confusing Nana only to have her husband tell her it was something about work and that Reborn was doing temp work for their company.

Timoteo's smile faded as he took Iemitsu's spot at the kotatsu. "Much more than I'm comfortable with, my old friend. A war is beginning, and I'm not sure if Tsunayoshi-kun is ready for the bloodshed that may follow."

"He's been through much as it is. He'll make it."

Timoteo remained silent as Nana handed him his tea, going back to the counter to cook. _I'm not so sure, my friend._

Tsuna sighed happily as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it into the hamper. He passed the mirror on his way in, noticing two things. His training and all his fighting had done wonders for his physique, his body actually rather well cut. He also noticed that the makeup he wore to cover his tattoo was rubbing off.

After he'd turned sixteen, Reborn had done the same as he did for Dino when he finally made the final leap in his training. He'd taken him to get extensive tattoo work done in Italy as a way of marking the end of his training. He still had much to learn, but the former Arcobaleno had done what he'd come there to do and had finally made Tsuna into Neo Vongola Primo. He stayed in case Tsuna needed his advice or had a job for him as he was now Tsuna's personal hitman, though this greatly disturbed the young man.

The tattoo was his Famiglia's crest across his back with what looked like vines snaking up to his elbows. He didn't enjoy getting the tattoo, but he did feel a swell of pride every time he looked at it as it, to him, represented that he'd finally bit the bullet and became more than Dame-Tsuna.

He wore the makeup as, while his mother said she was okay with it, she didn't like seeing it very much. Tattoos were also against school regulations was another reason he wore the makeup. He'd prefer not getting bitten to death anymore than he already was for constantly being late. He used the showerhead to wash the makeup off as the bath filled, the room being filled with steam quickly.

A thought began to pass through The Decimo's mind. _Why did the Ninth seem so desperate to avoid our conversation. Tou-san didn't seem to want to avoid it, but Grandpa… Why do I feel like something very bad is about to happen?_

Tsuna sighed lightly at the thought, having known what his new life would entail from the beginning. He stepped into the bath water, letting the hot water run over his skin as he let relax his tired muscles. Bubbles popped at the surface of the water as the mafioso submerged half his head under the water. Tsuna sighed again, closing his eyes as he began to drift into the half sleep state he normally put himself in when his teacher was around, just in case the hitman kicked the door in… again.

He didn't notice the odd doorway in his ceiling opening until he began to hear screaming. He opened his eyes in time to see a beautiful girl fall into the bath with him, the male shouting just as he's pushed under the water, the girls lips being pressed to his.

Him and the girl both popped out of the water quickly, simply staring at each other, emerald clashing with caramel. _She's so pretty, no… she's beautiful._ But as this thought ran through his mind, it dawned on him that he was in the tub… nude. And she seemed to realize it as well.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
